


Matchmaking

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, No Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to get Dean and Cas to admit their feelings for each other by making them share a bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thingy I wrote in a few minutes. Hope you'll enjoy!

It was nearly midnight and the Winchester brothers along with a newly-human Castiel had just finished a vamp hunt near a small town in the middle of nowhere. All three of them were extremely tired and in desperate need of a shower. At least, their injuries were limited to minor bruises and cuts, nothing that was worth worrying about.

Dean steered the Impala onto the parking lot of the very first motel they came across, cutting the engine and getting out of the car, Sam and Cas following suit. 

Sam went into the motel to rent them a room while Dean and Cas got their bags out of the trunk. At the front desk sat a bored-looking, half-asleep guy in his twenties, who didn't even muster up the effort to greet his costumer.

"One room with two beds, please", Sam said, and no, he wasn't just forgetting that Cas actually needed sleep now, he was just sick of his brother and the ex-angel making heart-eyes at each other and he was gonna continue trying to do something about it. 

He paid and took the offered key before heading out to meet Dean and Cas and go to their room. 

Once inside, he was quick to explain the room situation to his brother.

"Sorry, Dean, but that was the last room they had and I guessed that it would still be better than searching another motel", he said, trying to sound convincingly apologetic. He was left stunned when Dean just shrugged, called dibs on the first shower and disappeared into the bathroom. 

"That's quite alright, Sam, this won't be a problem at all", Cas said, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable motel chairs and proceeding with opening a book and starting to read, completely ignoring the other man while he waited for the bathroom to be free.

Several minutes later, the bathroom door opened and steam spilled out into the main room as Dean exited, dressed in only his boxers and a t-shirt. Immediately, Cas jumped up from his seat and went to take his shower, not even giving Sam a chance to go in first. 

Dean went over to the small table and pulled out the apple pie they'd bought at the gas station on their way to the motel. Sam opted for a sandwich instead. 

"Dean, um, about the sleeping arragements tonight, I--" he started, but Dean cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

"Honestly, Sammy, I don't see your problem", he said. Sam opened his mouth, about to ask him what he meant by that exactly, but in that moment Cas emerged from the bathroom and the urge to get the blood and dirt off of himself was bigger than his concerns about who had to share a bed with whom. Of course, he planned on using the 'I'm too big to share a bed with anyone'-excuse to make his plan on getting Dean and Cas together work. Certain that he could easily win this argument, he got up to finally have a shower. 

XXX

When Sam came back into the main room of the motel approximately fifteen minutes later, his eyes very nearly popped out of his head as he took in the sight that greeted him. His brother was lying on his side on one of the two beds, which of course wasn't the reason for his surprise.  
No, that would be the fact that Cas was in the same bed as Dean, and that they were not - like Sam had been expecting - lying as far away from each other as possible. Instead, Cas was curled up against Dean's chest, head tucked under the hunter's chin and their arms wrapped around each other's waists. The ex-angel obviously was already fast asleep.

"Uh, Dean...?" Sam stated questioningly, confusion cleary audible in his voice. Dean opened one eye and glared at him tiredly. 

"What?" he whisper-shouted at his brother in an annoyed tone. Sam gestured in their direction helplessly.

"You're...uh...you're literally cuddling...with Cas right now, dude."

"...and?" Dean asked, stretching the word.

"'And'? What do you mean 'and'? You are _cuddling_ with a damn male ex-angel as if it's perfectly normal for you to cuddle with male ex-angels", Sam said, impatiently. Dean looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Uh, Sam, I don't know where you've been with your head lately, but me and Cas have been together for, like, two months", he said mockingly. "Are you fucking _blind_ or something?"

Sam stared at him, wide-eyed. They had been together for two months? What the fuck?! He'd been trying to get them to admit their feelings for one another and they had been a couple all along? Goddamn, he felt like such an idiot right now.

Dumbfounded, Sam crawled under the covers of his own bed and switched off the light without another word. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Dean's smug face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so...I don't even know, I was just sitting here on my bed being pissed and suddenly I was like _BAM!_ I gotta write this right the fuck now!!!
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism as always very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
